


Kinktober Day Two: Human Furniture

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forniphilia, Gags, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Dean has always needed orders. Always been given them. But with Balthazar he has the opportunity now to just take one and drift away, to only focus on the one thing and let himself be and be taken care of.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Balthazar
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Kinktober Day Two: Human Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like this. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Some days Dean just needed an order. A job to do, something to fulfill. It was ingrained in him, ever since he was a boy, ever since it was ‘take care of your brother, Dean’, and he was taking care of the money and the driving and the cooking and the parenting for the both of them because dad was out, for weeks.

But this was easier. This was one thing, one task, and he could let go of everything else. He could kneel, be on all fours, stand and hold his arms out for hours without complaint, without moving, without squirming even if there was a vibrator or a plug or anything inside. Because all he needed to do was let go.

And Balthazar was so good to him. Even with their quarrel earlier in life, even with all the history, Balthazar was a perfect partner.

Sometimes he would even have people over. And they wouldn’t stare, wouldn't balk, because Dean was just another piece of furniture. Just more finery, same as the Persian rug or the fine leather or the crystal decanter.

They could only use him one way. Could only rest their feet or hang their coat or put their glass on his back and hope he didn’t shake and spill it. Only Balthazar got to use his ass or his mouth. He only warmed Balthazar’s cock.

“That’s it darling, legs spread just like that, I want to be able to use that hole of yours if I’ve got the urge.” Balthazar nudged Dean’s thighs apart, thumbing at the base of his cock.

“Uhuh.” Dean arched his back, shifted his weight forwards onto his hands a little more and spread his legs apart. “Gonna use the ring?”

“Of course, can’t have you spilling yourself on the carpet. I paid good money for that.” Balthazar chuckled and leaned forwards to place a kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades.

“Was it yours?”

“No, but it was good money nonetheless.” Balthazar grinned lazily. “Mouth open, I’m going to gag you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, wetting his lips.

“Atta boy, in we go-“ Balthazar reached around and pushed a ring gag in between Dean’s parted lips, clipping it around in back. “Now be a good little table and stay still and shut up.” He growled softly, enjoying the shudder he saw running up Dean’s spine.

He sat down on the couch, legs spread and back slumped as he summoned the crystal decanter to hand, filled halfway with scotch. He placed it carefully on Dean’s back, giving him good time to react before he let go of it and summoned a glass as well so he could pour himself a drink.

He sat there for a long while, eyes fixed on Dean for the most part even as he read, even as he stroked his cock and drank and made himself comfortable. Occasionally teasing his cock into Dean’s mouth, either letting it sit there or fucking Dean’s throat while he struggled to keep his back steady.

It felt like so long and an instant all at once, a peaceful drifting away. Dean focused on the sensation all around, his hands and knees on the soft carpet, the coolness of the decanter against his back, the spit and cum spilling out over his lower lip and his dick slowly hardening between his legs, precum beading at the tip even with the cockring.

And after an hour, or maybe longer, couldn’t tell, he felt fingers carding through his hair and scratching at his scalp, and the gag being pulled out of his mouth. He whined softly, gaze slowly raising to meet Balthazar’s.

“You’ve done so well for me, darling. Let’s get you up, and get you taken care of. I’m going to ride you, and then I’m going to give you a massage and a bath. Sound good?”

Dean grunted something out, and Balthazar just knew it was a ‘you pamper me, Balthazar’, and he knew Dean loved it all the same.

That’s what they did. Dean relished every second of it, every bit of luxury he never got, that he’d always deserved. Grace and warmth and love that was unconditional and perfect.


End file.
